


4. My Treat

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [4]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no. It's my treat." </p><p>Or; It's Clarke and Lexa's first date, but Lexa is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. My Treat

First dates are always awkward, and Clarke and Lexa's is no exception. Both girls are incredibly nervous, but Clarke thinks that it's a good thing. If they're nervous, that at least means that they both care about how the date goes.

After dinner – which they split the check for, since both girls decided to be stubborn – Clarke suggests that they head over to an ice cream shop down the street.

"Mint chocolate chip, please," Lexa tells the woman behind the counter with a polite smile.

"The same," Clarke replies, glancing over at Lexa and smiling.

"You like mint chocolate chip?" Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?"

"Everyone that I know."

"Okay same," Clarke admits with a soft chuckle.

Their ice cream is quickly handed to them; Clarke's is in a waffle cone, Lexa's in a small cup.

When the brunette reaches for her wallet, Clarke shakes her head quickly.

"No, no," she says. "It's my treat."

"Clarke–"

"No," Clarke says, more firmly this time. "I let you win on dinner, but I'm paying for this one."

The brunette studies the blonde for a moment, but then nods. "Fine, Clarke. But next time, it's on me."

When the words register in Clarke's head, a slow grin comes across her lips.

"You want there to be a next time?" She asks.

"Of course I want there to be a next time," Lexa says, as if that should have been completely obvious. Maybe it should have been. "Unless... Unless you don't want there to be?"

"Well duh, Lexa," Clarke says, her grin growing more with every second that passes.

"Oh," Lexa replies, breathing out an audible sigh of relief. "Good. Just checking."

"You're very dramatic," Clarke says, but she's laughing.

The blonde pays for their ice cream, the very impatient employee glaring at her the entire time, and sits down with Lexa.

Sitting there looking across the table at Lexa, Clarke hopes that she gets more than just a second date; she wants a third, and a fourth, and maybe a lifetime of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short, but I've sworn to myself that I'll write one of these every day and I'm absolutely exhausted. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if anyone has a suggestion of one that they'd like me to put in this series (or anything else, really) please, let me know!


End file.
